In ink jet printer devices of the known type the ink is generally conveyed from a liquid storing vessel, such as a reservoir, to a printing head which moves adjacent to a printing medium by means of comparatively long flexible hoses. Since the printing head moves at a rather great speed which is subject to considerable accelerations and decelerations at the extreme end positions of the movement the liquid reservoir cannot have too great a quantity of liquid therein. Because of the prior art construction it is required that the liquid reservoir be refilled often.
The present invention relates to a device associated with an ink jet printer for supplying and storing the printing liquid.